Sunday Mornings
by LilithiaRW
Summary: A collection of oneshots between Sakura and Sasuke inspired by Maroon 5. Warning: possible overload of sweet fluffiness. RAted K for now, possible T for future oneshots. 1st one-shot: Rain Is Falling.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**This will be a series of one-shots of days between my OTP, Sasuke and Sakura. Inspired by Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning". This is called Realism, meaning there really won't be any plot, just daily lives between my two favorite characters.**

**Just letting some of the creative juices flow while I have about 30 minutes of down time. And then I will have to throw myself into my work again until I die…. Stupid school.**

* * *

**..**_::__**R**__ain __**I**__s __**F**__allin__**'**__::_**..**

There is a nip in the air. The wind is unusually lazy for a Konoha summer storm. Rain falls gently and steadily from the skies in the early morning. The clouds too are affected by the day of rest, rumbling quietly in their banter.

It is early morning, in the distance the sun is rising, casting morning colors on the clouds from beyond their shadow. What can be seen of the sky is a pastel blue, filled with wisps of cloud, with the rain clouds outlined in pale gold. A couple rays of sunshine filter through, casting beams of light to mottle the ground is a few spots.

_Shhhhhhhh…._ The world whispers. It is a morning of peace, to relax and enjoy the life that pulses easily through all things. Konoha is beautiful in the unusual stillness. The flowers are blooming gradually in the garden, the smell of moist vegetation and flowers in the air, the smell of a living earth. The wind picks up again, making her shiver, but then dies once more as if it is too much effort for such a morning as this.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's too cold."

His voice is chocolate, dark blue velvet, a sweet melody flowing from a jazzy piano. There is an edge to it, husky with the morning.

She feels him place a soft, fuzzy blanket on her shoulders, wrapping the blanket and his arms around her body. The scent of him wafts from the crème colored fabric that matches their bedroom set. The muscles of his arms are relaxed, and she feels his chin rest on her right shoulder, burying his nose in her neck, his raven hair tangling with hers, and he yawns.

A smile finds its way to her face as she leans into him, feeling the contours of his muscled chest through the blanket. In her hands she hold her morning tea, and on the side table there is a plate of half eaten toast and fruit, a chair sits next to it, previously occupied. She had decided to lean against the porch railing after satisfying her hunger in the early hours before her husband awoke.

As if sensing her mind wandering, said man lets out a low groan, his morning rumble matching the clouds above. It is a rare day that her man lets his guard down and relaxes as he is this morning. He inhales her scent from her pink strands before placing a sweet greeting on her cheek.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead." She teases him.

He grunts. She chuckles, knowing his usually quiet self is even more socially stunted without morning coffee.

"Coffee will be done soon." Sakura assures him.

He nuzzles her neck again. "Hm, good."

His hands drift to her hips and turn her in the direction of the back door, which led into the kitchen. He guides her wordlessly through the door. Holding her hand, he helps her lower herself into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He refills her tea mug with hot water and a new tea bag, setting it before her, and then leaving to make his own cup of coffee and a plate of toast.

After the first sip of coffee, the handsome man seems to come alive.

"What were you doing outside this morning?" He murmurs. There is something she can't place about his voice that tells her he is moody today.

She shrugs. "The rain always looks pretty with the sunshine in the background. And the morning smells clean after the storm. It's… peace." She smiles gently at him.

He stares at her for a long minute before standing up to put the empty plate in the sink, dusting the crumbs off his sweatpants.

"Peace huh?" he murmurs as he walks back to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to embrace her.

"There isn't enough in this world." She says softly.

He draws back to kiss her lips, sweetly, lovingly, with an aftertaste of coffee. "The peace you bring is enough for me." A man such as him did not deserve a woman so perfect, the only woman whose harmony stilled the rage and violence of a warrior. She was his heaven.

"Yours is enough." He repeats, his hand drifting to her slightly round stomach, caressing the womb and the precious soul within it. A warmth filled his heart at the thought, a happiness that he had once thought had been killed by sword and blood and battle.

Her smile matches his as she lays her hand on top of his own. "I love you, Sasuke." The words burst form her lips without any conscious thought, and they are true, and they are right, and they are the most perfect and holy words to ever grace the world.

His arms wrap around her torso and pull her flush against him, gently pressing her warm tummy against his, a heartbeat shared between them. "Sakura…" he sighs, content with the world for the first time since he can remember.

"I love you more."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short one. But still, please read! :)**

* * *

Thunder rolled overhead, foreshadowing the rain that was to follow. The clouds were large and fluffy, dark and heavy with rain. The rain was a scent that pervaded the air, the wind picking up and slowing down, as if it was not quite sure which speed it wished to go. The tang that Sasuke could taste at the tip of his tongue told him that this would be a rather remarkable electric storm.

"You should come in before the rain really starts falling." A voice murmured from the back door of his house.

Sasuke turned to see the most beautiful woman in the world, standing there huddled in an old sweatshirt that was far too large, swallowing her body in its length making her look as if that was all she was wearing. Then again, maybe it was. Sasuke inwardly smirked. Her hair was slightly messy, pink strands sticking out at odd angles and droopy green eyes. She had her arms folded across her chest and was hunched into herself to ward off the chilly, moist air.

"The point of wearing a sweatshirt is to be warm." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice, turning around and walking towards Sakura. "You'd be much warmer with pants on, Sakura."

Sakura made a grumpy noise in the back of her throat, reaching up to rub her eyes with sleeve-covered hands, turning to walk back into the house. "It's 5:45 in the morning. I don't need no fucking pants." She grumbled.

Her grogginess was adorable. Sasuke smirked and walked silently up behind her.

"Whaaaaa?" Sakura gave a surprised gasp as Sasuke scooped her up into his arms, holding the petite kunoichi in his arms.

"Whatever to those sharp shinobi senses?" Sasuke teased her in a deceptively monotonous voice.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. "I'm too tired! And you really need to shave…" She muttered, feeling Sasuke's stubble poke her cheek.

"Never drop your guard." Sasuke admonished with a hint of concern. "And I'll shave later today. I promise."

Sakura chuckled as her boyfriend turned to take them back to the master bedroom of the Uchiha mansion. "I can take care of myself, honey. Besides, I only drop my guard around you. Or Naruto. But Naruto is a baka."

It was Sasuke's turn to chuckle. "Yes he is."

He laid her gently onto the mattress, Sakura immediately stretching out her body languorously like a feline creature, yawning before curling up around a pillow. A small but true smile spread across Sasuke's face as he gazed down at Sakura.

Her breathing was soft, her hair spread around her like a halo, a mauve pink in the gray light of the cloudy sky shining through the window. The sweatshirt had ridden up when she bent her body, revealing to the Uchiha that she was indeed only wearing a set of white lace panties. His girlfriend looked like a faerie had clipped its wings and landed on his bed. He was a lucky man indeed.

The thunder cracked outside, and the skies opened up to release their burdens. The pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the window pane grew steadily stronger until all the noises in the world were drowned out save for their staccato song.

Sasuke gave a pleased sigh and pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it and his sweatpants carelessly on the floor. Clad in his boxers, the Uchiha climbed into bed next to the dozing pinkette. Sakura immediately responded to the warmth of his body, rolling to face him and snuggle into this chest. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, assuring himself that he had a few more hours to sleep before he had to report to a certain idiotic teammate for a mission.

"Every road leads back to you." Sasuke murmured into his girlfriend's hair, taking a last glance out the window to fall asleep to a symphony of rain and thunder. Lightning flashed to briefly illuminate the slumbering lovers before darkness claimed them once more.


End file.
